10 pasos para conquistar al capitán
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: Comedia shonen ai. Sanada ha encontrado algo interesante, Yukimura quiere una cita, Kirihara se va con el cuento y Yagyuu es el señor conejo.


Fanfic escrito en conjunto con Fuji No Hime (alias Fujiko xD) y Ariadne-Zion, para el rally de parejas de Foros DZ

**Advertencia:** Fue una idea loca salida del msn, pensada a altas horas de la noche y escrita prácticamente en un día. Si los personajes quedaron occ o hay cosas que no se entiendan, asumo la culpa xD

Comedia romántica, shonen ai

**Pairing**: SanadaxYukimura, otras del Rikkaidai

**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, sólo utilizamos sus personajes con fines gheis y perversos :D~

Espero les guste y dejen reviews~

**10 pasos para conquistar al capitán**

Era un día tranquilo, sin más novedades y como siempre un grupo de chicas esperaban el final de las prácticas de tenis. Últimamente mucho más eufóricas que de costumbre pues se acercaba San Valentín y no querían perder oportunidad de charlar con aquel chico de sus sueños. Y como no, Rikkaidai estaba lleno de chicos guapos.

Cuando el grupo de deportistas se dirigía hacía los vestidores, las chicas ya estaban al acecho.

-Sanada-san ¿Qué tal ha estado la práctica de hoy?- El aludido pasaba olímpicamente de ellas

-Sanada-San ¿Cuál es tu signo?- preguntaba curiosa una chica con una revista en la mano, que de la emoción parecía que la iba a soltar en cualquier momento. Él simplemente se detuvo para abrochar sus zapatos dejando su bolso a un lado.

-Sanada-san…

-¡Es Marui-kun!- interrumpió una de las chicas.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!- El grupito de chicas de pronto se olvidó por completo de él. Sanada volvió a tomar sus cosas y continuó su camino hasta los vestidores.

Ya todos terminaban de cambiarse. Yukimura-buchou había ido a solucionar unos problemas, los titulares ya se iban, tan sólo quedaba el sub-capitán quien terminaba de guardar sus cosas. De pronto algo cayó de su bolso.

Sanada recogió el objeto en cuestión. Era una revista. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No era una revista de tenis. No era una revista de nada que le interesase. Indiferente observó a la chica que sonreía en la portada acompañada de absurdos encabezados.

-Qué estupidez- pensó, mas la curiosidad le permitió echar una mirada. Dio vueltas las páginas hasta que un artículo llamó su atención ¿Éste era el tipo de cosas sin sentido que leían las chicas?

"_¡__Cómo conquistar al chico de tus sueños: 10 tips para ganarte su corazón!"_

Ganar su corazón, conquistar a alguien. Por un segundo un rostro se vino a su mente, pero inmediatamente fue desechado. En su cabeza no había lugar para ese tipo de cosas.

"_¿Hay un chico que te tiene loca y no sabes qué hacer? ¿Te invitó a salir y estás nerviosa? ¡No te preocupes, es natural!__ Aquí te damos 10 fabulosos consejos para conquistar a aquel chico que te roba el sueño"_

Tan impasible como de costumbre, aunque picado por el bichito de la curiosidad, Sanada continuó leyendo.

Fuera, un chico corría hacía los vestidores. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había perdido el estuche de su consola. _En los vestidores, seguramente- _pensaba Akaya mientras se dirigía a ese lugar. Cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, algo más llamó su atención.

-¿Sanada-fukubuchou?- se preguntó observando desde la ventana a su superior tan concentrado leyendo algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se acomodó un poco para no ser descubierto.

-Que perdida de tiempo- se dijo Sanada tirando la revista apenas terminó de leer el artículo. Tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a salir de allí. Se preguntaba como había podido quedarse tanto tiempo retenido leyendo semejante basura. Pero de hace rato algo rondaba por su cabeza y no podía quitárselo. Cada vez que recordaba cada uno de esos ridículos consejos un rostro amable de cabello azulado se aparecía en su mente.

-¡Yukimura!

En efecto, no era ninguna imagen mental. El capitán del Rikkaidai Fuzoku estaba frente a él.

-Sanada, aún estás por aquí- Yukimura le sonrió.- Me alegro, así podemos volver juntos a casa.

Sanada desechó todo lo que se había cruzado por su mente anteriormente y algo desconcertado asintió.

Pero su pequeña incursión en el mundo de las revistas del corazón no pasaría inadvertida. No, Kirihara ya se había hecho con el dichoso artículo y en este preciso instante llamaría al primero que encontrara en la lista de contactos de su celular.

-¿Sempai? Hehe, tienes que ver lo que encontré…-

De camino a casa Yukimura hablaba calmadamente y sonreía, mientras Sanada intentaba concentrarse. Aún no podía quitar esos _tips _de su cabeza. _Cómo conquistar al chico de tus sueños. _Absurdo, no podía ser que esos malditos párrafos le siguieran dando vueltas.

-Y me dijeron que es bastante grande-

Permanecía en silencio intentando prestar atención a Yukimura. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Un parque de diversiones?

-Sería muy divertido ir un día de estos ¿Crees que los chicos del club quieran ir? Realmente me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

_¡10 fabulosos consejos para conquistar al chico que te roba el sueño!_¿Qué? ¿Yukimura había dicho algo de ir a dónde? _¡Iniciativa! No siempre tiene que ser él quien tome la iniciativa. Si tienes un plan y él no se decide ¡No dudes en invitarlo! _¡Maldición! No podía pensar con claridad.

-¡Yukimura!- soltó de pronto- Vamos.

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

-A ese lugar- Ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que decía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones?- preguntó sonriente Yukimura- ¿Les avisamos a los demás?

-¿Eh?- Por fin reaccionó

-Oh, ya veo. Sólo nosotros- Aumentó su sonrisa- Entonces te pasaré a buscar mañana a las once.

Sanada lo miró confundido. Queriéndolo o no había conseguido una cita con su capitán.

Eran las siete de la tarde, debería estar estudiando. Es más, ellos también deberían estar estudiando. No entendía porque aparecían en su casa armando alboroto y riendo de quién sabe qué.

-Yanagi-sempai, tienes que escuchar esto- dijo Akaya apenas el mayor le abrió la puerta.

-Kirihara dice que Sanada está enamorado- comento Bunta riendo.

Desde la entrada de su casa, Yanagi los miró con reproche. Definitivamente esos dos no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-Akaya, no deberías inventar semejantes cosas o Genichirou podría…

-¡Es verdad!- respondió Kirihara acercando una revista al rostro de su sempai- Hoy después de las prácticas, Sanada-fukubuchou estaba leyendo esto.

Renji Yanagi tomó la revista entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearla. Si lo que decía Kirihara era verdad, estos eran datos muy valiosos. Sin embargo las probabilidades de que esto fuera así eran muy escasas.

-Esto debe ser alguna equivocación, Akaya.

-¡Pero si lo vi con mis propios ojos!

-Además, piénsalo, debe ser alguna estrategia de Sanada para conquistar al capitán- agregó Marui, dicho esto ambos, él y Kirihara comenzaron a reír como si hubiera dicho un chiste demasiado bueno.

Yanagi suspiró.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- sacó su celular y marcó un número.

_-¿Alo?_

-Alo, Seiichi. Quería confirmar una cosa.

_-Dime_

-¿Has notado últimamente algún tipo de comportamiento extraño en Genichirou?

_-Ummm__, no realmente. Hoy nos vinimos juntos a casa y me invitó mañana al parque de diversiones ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

-Por nada en especial, muchas gracias.- Yanagi cortó el teléfono- Interesante.

Un nuevo día había llegado y junto con él, nuevos problemas para Sanada. Aún se preguntaba en qué demonios había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió aquella estúpida idea de ir a un parque de diversiones. Aunque después de todo Yukimura era su acompañante, quizás no sería tan malo. Quizás.

Tomó su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse. Algo estúpido vino a su mente. _¡El vestuario es importante! Debes sentirte cómoda y usar algo apropiado a tu figura. Nada muy sugerente ¡Ropa sexy, pero nunca atrevida!_

Yukimura llegó puntual a las once, curiosamente Sanada no estaba esperándolo en la entrada. El capitán esperó pacientemente, diez minutos, veinte minutos ¿Tendría algún problema?

Sanada seguía en su habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Voy a entrar- dicho esto, Yukimura abrió- ¿Sanada?

El aludido se volteó sorprendido. Estaba escarbando entre una montonera de ropa. Al parecer un huracán había pasado por esa habitación. Había ropa esparcida por todos lados, desde ropa deportiva, disfraces, ropa de gala, incluso ropa que ni siquiera era de él.

-¿Ese vestido es de tu madre?- preguntó Yukimura apuntando a la prenda que el sub-capitán tenía en sus manos.

-Sólo… estaba ordenando –comentó Sanada algo ruborizado, soltando el vestido. Por lo bajo maldijo a toda la gente que escribía en esas estúpidas revistas.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde ¿Aún no estás listo?

-Casi- Dijo aún mirando la ropa.

-Esa camisa que traes puesta te queda muy bien- comentó alegremente- deberías combinarla con esta chaqueta… ¡Ah! Y tu gorra.

Sanada sólo agradeció mientras recibía las prendas, aún ruborizado, maldiciendo internamente. Al fin pudieron irse.

Caminaban tranquilamente, tan sólo debían tomar un autobús que los dejaría en el parque. No muy lejos de ellos un grupo estaba al acecho. Se habían reunido temprano cerca de la casa del sub-capitán.

-¿Cómo es que están todos aquí?-preguntó sorprendido Yanagi- Akaya ¿No habíamos quedado en mantener esto en secreto?

-Este…

-Marui ¿Por qué se supone que estamos aquí?- inquirió Jackal

-¡Para espiar la cita de Sanada y Yukimura!

-Entonces era cierto

-¿Ves Yagyuu? Me lo dijo anoche Kirihara.

Yanagi simplemente frunció el ceño. De una u otra forma había terminado reunido con todo el equipo. Lo sentía por Genichirou, no podría convencerlos de regresar a casa, ni mantenerlos al margen. Además necesitaba estos datos.

El camino en el bus fue algo silencioso. Yukimura miraba por la ventana mientras Sanada estaba algo… ¿Tenso? En esta ocasión en particular, aquel silencio le incomodaba, pues recuerdos un tanto molestos volvían a su cabeza.

_¡__Elogios! A él le encanta que le digan lo guapo y maravilloso que es. Aunque sea mentira, un par de elogios nunca están de más._

-¡Yukimura!- soltó de pronto cual soldado raso. El aludido se volteó asustado- ¡Me… me gustan tus zapatos!

El capitán miró divertido sus pies.

-Gracias- sonrió

Sanada respiró aliviado. Esto de los elogios no estaba tan mal después de todo. Al menos era algo que podía hacer.

-¡Yukimura!- con esos gritos llamaba la atención de todo el autobús- Esas ojeras resaltan el blanco de tu piel- ¿Y desde cuando era poeta? Ya estaba experto en estos temas.

El chico rió bajito

-Gracias, tomaré eso como un cumplido…supongo.

-Probabilidades de mejora de esta cita, 5 % -anotaba Yanagi desde atrás.

Por fin llegaron al parque de diversiones, aliviado Yukimura se bajó. Los últimos halagos de Sanada comenzaron a apenarlo un poco. Compraron los boletos y entraron al recinto.

Era un lugar bastante grande, lleno de atracciones, familias, niños y… parejas. Sanada se sintió un poco abrumado. No era exactamente el lugar al que le hubiera gustado ir en una cita con Yukimura… ¡No, qué estaba pensando! Jamás se le había pasado por la mente el tener una cita con su capitán. Esto era una tontería y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos primero, Sanada?

El chico de gorra miró alrededor, parecía haber muchos juegos. Algo captó su atención. Había una pareja cerca de ellos, estaban comprando helados y parecían muy acaramelados. El chico le entregó el helado a su novia y ésta muy coqueta se enrulaba el pelo. _¡Ser femenina! Está bien que te gusten cosas de chico, pero si quieres conquistarle ¡Muestra tu lado más femenino!_

Sanada entreabrió la boca en gesto de comprensión.

-¡Yukimura!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Quiero un helado! –respondió como un autómata.

-¿Helado? Pensé que no te gustaban…

-¡Quiero un helado!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió riendo. Se acercaron al vendedor de helados- Dos helados, por favor ¿Sanada, de qué sabor lo quieres?

-¡Los hombres piden de fresa!

-¿Eh?- A veces era tan difícil entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sanada- Dos, de fresa, por favor.

Mientras tanto, por ahí cerca.

-¿Están comprando helados?

-¡Jackal, cómprame un helado también!

-Esto realmente parece ser una cita.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que no nos descubran?

La respuesta llegó justo detrás de ellos.

-Pequeños ¿Quisieran unos globos?- preguntó el señor conejo. Todos los chicos voltearon su vista hacia él.

-De acuerdo, yo lo sujeto y tú le robas el traje- indicó Nioh a Kirihara.

-¿Entonces, Sanada, a qué atracción iremos primero?

-…- Sanada miró su helado. Acababa de recordar que ni siquiera le gustaba. Frente a ellos la misma pareja de hace un rato se paseaba tomados de las manos. _¡Los detalles son fundamentales! Incluso los hombres aprecian las muestras de amor. Son pequeñas cosas las que lograrán conquistarle._

-¡Yukimura!- dijo de pronto soltando su helado al piso.- ¡Voy a tomar tu mano!

Dicho esto agarró firme la mano de su acompañante y, tieso, comenzó a caminar dando zancadas, cual militar en plena marcha.

Ante la escena, los demás miembros del Rikkaidai no daban crédito a su vista. Yanagi tomaba datos como si no hubiera mañana. Kirihara se partía de risa en el suelo. Incluso Jackal había soltado a Marui de la impresión, pero pudo detenerlo justo a tiempo antes de que se lanzará cual aspiradora a recoger el helado del piso. Hasta Nioh había dejado de obligar a Yagyuu a ponerse el ridículo disfraz de conejo.

Ahora Yukimura era arrastrado por Sanada. Estaba algo sorprendido y era jalado muy fuerte, pero aún así se sentía complacido. Siempre pensó que Sanada debía ser algo torpe para estas cosas, pero eso también le gustaba de él.

De pronto frente a ellos se apareció una estructura gigantesca. Al parecer aquella era una de las principales atracciones, una gran montaña rusa con varios metros de altura.

-¡Oh! Me gustaría subirme- comentó el capitán. Sanada miró hacia arriba, abriendo levemente la boca.

-No me parece una buena idea- Y realmente no lo era. No se creía capaz de soportar ir en un carro a altas velocidades y mucho menos esas vueltas de cabeza. No, definitivamente no iba a subir.

_¡Muéstrate segura de ti misma! Lo que los chicos quieren es alguien con decisión, alguien que enfrente sus temores y que vaya por la vida con mucha seguridad__._ Malditos pensamientos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ignorarlos? Si salía vivo de ésta se encargaría de matar personalmente a quien hubiera osado escribir semejante porquería.

-Está bien, subamos- Sanada jaló de la mano de Yukimura.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó algo preocupado. ¡No, maldición, no estaba seguro! Pero ya no iba a arrepentirse, así que simplemente siguió arrastrando a Yukimura hasta el dichoso juego.

-Los perdimos- Y en efecto, no había rastro del capitán y su acompañante.

-¡Rayos! Sempai esto es tu culpa, cuando vas entender que ese horrible traje no le va a entrar a Yagyuu-sempai.

-Silencio, Akaya, de una u otra forma tendrá que ponérselo.

-Marui, ya deja de lamer el piso ¡Es asqueroso! – Jackal aún forcejeaba con el chico intentando despegarlo del, alguna vez, helado de Sanada.

-Creo que me voy a casa- dijo Yagyuu ajustando sus lentes

-Sí, ya me estoy aburriendo…- comenzó Kirihara

En eso escucharon un grito

-¡Yukimuraaaaaaa!

Los dos chicos se bajaron de la montaña rusa y al parecer la presión del viento y la velocidad hicieron que al capitán le faltara el aire, provocándole una descompensación. Sumado, claro está, al hecho de que Sanada lo asfixiará aferrándose a él durante todo el recorrido.

-Me siento un poco mareado- comentó Yukimura en los brazos del otro. _¡Sé comprensible! _No, este no era el momento para eso. _Si se siente mal o tiene problemas ¡Ayúdalo! Tu apoyo es importante para él_

-¡Necesitas tomar agua!- dicho esto Sanada lo cargó hasta un asiento y lo dejó allí. Enseguida regresó con una botella.

-¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Kirihara

-¡Sí, Sanada intenta matar a nuestro buchou!- comentó Marui con un nuevo helado.

-No es que lo intente matar, Marui- agregó resignado el brasileño.

Yanagi continuaba anotando en su libreta. Ahora Sanada le estaba dando de beber a Yukimura. Este último parecía agobiado, pero Sanada era insistente en su labor.

-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.

-Necesitas beber agua, necesitas hidratarte y recuperar fuerzas.

Y a pesar de que el capitán intentaba oponer resistencia, el chico de la gorra no perdía oportunidad de darle de beber agua por la fuerza. "No he sido lo suficientemente compresivo con Yukimura" se reprochaba mentalmente.

-De…de verdad que me siento bien- Yukimura estaba casi atragantándose- Muchas gracias, Sanada. Creo que deberíamos seguir.

Yukimura se levantó del asiento y Sanada lo siguió.

-¡Se están moviendo!

-Necesitamos acercarnos más o los perderemos otra vez

-¡Ven, necesitamos disfraces!

-Mmm- Yanagi lo analizó un momento- Sí, lo que dice Nioh es lo mejor.

-Que bien, porque ya me conseguí dos disfraces más.

-En qué momento…

-De acuerdo, entonces este es el plan…

Mientras Sanada y Yukimura buscaban una nueva atracción a la que ingresar.

-Me parece que hay una casa de los espejos. Sería divertido ¿No crees?

-Me da igual

-¿No tomarás mi mano esta vez?- pregunto sonriente.

-¡S…Sí!- asintió algo ruborizado.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de los espejos e ingresaron al lugar. Al parecer era un laberinto, pues apenas estuvieron adentro se perdieron completamente.

-¡Entraron a la casa de los espejos! ¡No podemos entrar con estos disfraces!

-¡Sempai, tu plan es un fracaso!

-Ya veo, habrá que modificar un poco las cosas. Tendrán que dejar los disfraces por el momento.

-¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Me vestí de oso por nada?- exclamó Kirihara- ¡Además ya no recuerdo dónde dejamos nuestra ropa!

-¡Me costó mucho convencer a Yagyuu de ser el señor conejo! ¡Incluso tuve que ponerme este traje de gatito!

-Bueno, pero qué se le va a hacer…- comenzó Jackal

-¡Sólo porque tú no llevas disfraz!- le contestó el menor del grupo. Los únicos tres que llevaban disfraces eran Kirihara, Nioh y Yagyuu.

-Creo que no hay mucho tiempo para pensar. Simplemente dejemos estos disfraces y vamos allá- finalizó Nioh.

Dentro de la casa había muchos pasillos, todos ellos rodeados de espejos que hacían confundir a los visitantes. Los distintos tipos de espejos generaban distintos reflejos, haciéndolos ver altos, gordos, cabezones, etc.

-¿Mamá, por qué esos chicos están en boxer?- preguntó un niño a su madre cuando vio pasar a Nioh y Yagyuu semi-desnudos buscando a la parejita. Según el plan de Renji, se habían dividido en grupos y éste les había proporcionado radio-transmisores traídos, según Renji, sólo por precaución.

-Charlatán y caballero aquí, no hay rastros de la pareja, cambio.

-Aquí Chico dulce y Cocotiño… ¡Marui deja de quitarle esa paleta a ese chico! Err… Tampoco hay rastros de ellos acá en la salida, cambio.

-Sabelotodo… Emm ¿A quién se le ocurrieron estos nombres?

-¿Puedo cambiarme el sobrenombre?

-No, Akaya, no puedes.

-Rayos, Novato Endemoniado reportándose.

-Tampoco se ven por acá, cambio.

Y así el grupo de Rikkai continuó buscando entre los espejos.

Sanada y Yukimura caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos, buscando la salida. Ya llevaban buen rato ahí.

-No me había fijado que tus brazos son tan fuertes- comentó inesperadamente Yukimura- Veo que has estado entrenando mucho por tu cuenta.

Algo reaccionó al interior del sub-capitán. _¡El aspecto físico también es importante!_ Sin pensarlo Sanada levantó su camisa, quería mostrarle de verdad cuánto había estado entrenando.

-¡Atención Novato Endemoniado! Aquí Charlatán ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, te escucho ¡Sólo deja de llamarme así!

-¡Ya encontramos a Sanada!

-Aquí… Sabelotodo. Denme las coordenadas.

-¿Cómo quieres que las sepa? ¡Oh! ¡Sanada se está quitando la camisa! Esto se pone interesante, cambio y fuera.

-¡Espera!

-¡Qué están haciendo el capitán y el sub-capitán!

-Akaya, deja de apretar mi brazo. Umm, esto estaba fuera de mis cálculos.

En el otro lugar, Yukimura comprobaba los músculos del chico de gorra.

-Me alegro de que estés practicando mucho- comentó sonriente.

Sanada recordó algo más. _¡El aspecto físico también es importante! Los chicos no siempre buscan a una top model, pero es importante estar arreglada y sin exagerar demasiado en el maquillaje._ Se sonrojó levemente, volvió a maldecir por milésima vez en el día.

Cuando por fin encontraron la salida, se alegro de volver a ver la luz del sol. Tantos espejos ya lo tenían mareado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- preguntó

-Ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos de entrar a la casa del terror- respondió el capitán.

Y así, se encaminaron hacía ese lugar.

-Aquí Cocotiño. Ya salieron, al parecer se dirigen a la casa encantada.

-¡Jackal, quiero un algodón de azúcar!

-¡Oh! Nioh y Yagyuu vienen saliendo también, cambio.

-Entendido, apenas encontremos la salida, los buscaremos, cambio y fuera. Akaya ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte un rato?

La casa del terror estaba bastante bien ambientada, al menos los efectos eran decentes y los actores medianamente creíbles. A Sanada le parecía una pérdida de tiempo hacer esto, sabiendo que todo era falso, pero al parecer Yukimura se divertía. Aparecían monstruos, fantasmas, gente decapitada, cada cual con más efectos que el anterior. _¡A él le gustan las chicas sensibles! Si tienes miedo, no dudes en agarrarte de su camisa, así él se sentirá fuerte y protector_.

-Sanada- comenzó calmadamente- estás estrangulando mi brazo. Rápidamente Sanada soltó el agarre, preguntándose en que momento se había tomado de Yukimura.

-Si tienes miedo, no me importa que te agarres, sólo no aprietes tan fuerte.

-Sí- Sanada volvió a afirmarse intentando ser delicado y poniendo su mayor cara de miedo, la cual era… la misma que tenía siempre, era un pésimo actor.

-¡Sanada está afirmado del brazo de Yukimura!- informaba Nioh a su receptor. Yanagi corría hacia la casa del terror, al mismo tiempo que intentaba anotar en su libreta y tapar a Kirihara para que no anduviera desnudo por ahí, todo un record.

-Sanada… De nuevo estás asfixiando mi brazo.

-Lo siento- Esta vez Yukimura rió bajito.

-Si quieres puedes abrazarte a mí. Así no me aprietas el brazo.

Acto seguido Sanada rodeó el cuerpo de su capitán con ambos brazos

-¡De qué me estoy perdiendo!- Akaya acababa de aparecer seguido de Yanagi.

-Mira con tus propios ojos

-¡Sanada intenta matar a Yukimura!- Marui había aparecido de la nada con una inmensa paleta, acompañado de Jackal.

-¿Sanada-fukubuchou está asustado?

-No, Akaya, esa es la peor actuación que he visto.

Los chicos observaron a la pareja, aunque en la oscuridad no pudieron distinguir el tono rosa en las mejillas del sub-capitán, ni mucho menos el tono rojo en el rostro del capitán. No, esperen, ahora era morado y tiraba un poco a azul.

-Sa…nada- Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para hablar- Me…as…fi…xias.

-¡Perdemos a Ouji!- exclamó Nioh

-Ya basta con los sobrenombres, Nioh-kun- le reprochó Yagyuu. Siguieron avanzando siguiendo a la pareja.

-¡Aaaah!

-Akaya, ¿Qué sucede? Ya estamos por salir.

-¡No! Me atoré con algo.

-¿Estás seguro? Deja y te…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Algo me tocó!

-¿Qué? Yo no he sido- se excusó Nioh

-¡Hay una mano peluda!- Exclamó Bunta

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Sanada ¿No escuchaste un grito?- dijo Yukimura respirando por fin.

-¿Un grito?

-Sí… sonó como a ¿Akaya?

Volvieron a escuchar un grito. Por el lado de ellos vieron pasar a Kirihara corriendo semi-desnudo.

-¡¡Mis calzoncillos!!

-¡Nooo! ¡La mano peluda!- Seguido de Kirihara iba Bunta y un poco más atrás Jackal.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Regresen! Hola, Yukimura, Sanada.

-Genichirou, disculpa las molestias- el último en pasar fue Yanagi.

Y así, cuatro miembros de su equipo pasaron corriendo sin más ¡Y montando semejante espectáculo! Esto era algo fuera de toda disciplina y no lo iba a permitir. Quién sabe de dónde, Sanada sacó su katana.

-¡Kirihara, espera!- Y olvidando toda compostura Sanada corrió tras ellos, hasta salir de la casa.

-¡Por qué me persigue sólo a mi!- Fuera, continuaron corriendo, sólo que esta vez Sanada perseguía a Kirihara.

-Porque eres el único que está en calzoncillos, Akaya.

- A todo esto, ¿Dónde están Nioh y Yagyuu?- De la nada los recién nombrados aparecieron algo despeinados y de alguna forma habían recuperado su ropa.

-¿Dónde estaban?- inquirió Jackal

-Nos perdimos- respondió Yagyuu y sus lentes brillaron de forma extraña.

Sanada continuaba persiguiendo a Kirihara. Yukimura sólo miraba la escena con sus manos juntas, cual Saori reza por los caballeros de oro perseguidos por Hades.

-¡La mesura! ¡Sanada-fukubuchou, no olvides la mesura!- gritaba el menor mientras corría. El sub-capitán estaba apunto de alcanzarlo con su espada.

-¡Sanada va a matar a Kirihara!- gritaba Bunta con un paquete de cabritas, salido de quién sabe dónde.

-¡Genichirou, no lo hagas!

En un acto reflejo de heroísmo y estupidez, Yanagi se lanzó en cámara lenta para proteger a su kouhai.

_¡No olvides la mesura!__ El autocontrol es muy importante en una relación. ¡Demuéstrale a tu chico que puedes ser una persona divertida, pero al mismo tiempo reflexiva!_ Justo antes de blandir su espada, Sanada reaccionó y como una autómata dio la vuelta para regresar a Yukimura.

-¡Yanagi-sempai!- Akaya sostenía al mayor entre sus brazos- Ya…Yanagi-sempai.

-Akaya… Estás bien, me alegro.

-¡Sanada mató a Renji!- exclamó Bunta mientras le quitaba un dulce a un niño que pasaba. Yukimura aprovechó el momento para irse con Sanada.

-¡Ya…Yanagi-sempai!- Kirihara sostenía la mano de su sempai entre las suyas.

-Quisiera decir unas últimas palabras… Akaya, yo siempre…- y de modo dramático su mano cayó.

-¡Yanagi-sempaiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó Akaya, cual Genichirou.

-Número de veces en que Akaya va al baño durante las clases… Número de veces en que Akaya está distraído en el patio…Número de veces en que Akaya…

-Suelta eso- Yanagi se levantó como si nada para quitarle su cuaderno a Nioh.

-¿Ya…Yanagi-sempai? ¡Eso…Eso ha sido un truco muy sucio!

-Akaya, ve a vestirte ¿Quieres?

-¡Sanada y Yukimura se escaparon!

-Con tanta gente por aquí, será difícil encontrarles.

-¡Allá están!- exclamó Jackal apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna. La pareja se estaba subiendo a un carro. Los chicos corrieron para alcanzarlos, pero no lograron subir, pues el juego ya había empezado.

La rueda comenzó a girar. Sanada y Yukimura iban en su carro, sentados uno frente a otro, en silencio.

-¿Y bien, Sanada?- Fue el de cabello azulado quien habló primero.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?

-¿Decir qué?

De pronto el capitán sacó una página, arrancada de una revista, del interior de su bolsillo.

-Si leías esto, supongo que es porque querías decirme algo- comentó calmado

-¡De… de dónde sacaste eso!- preguntó Sanada con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Me lo pasaron los chicos mientras perseguías a Akaya

-Yukimura, yo…- De pronto se vio interrumpido por unas molestas voces, su carro estaba pasando por la altura del suelo.

-¡Vamos, Sanada!- Gritaba el pelirrosa.

-¡Buchou, tu puedes!- Acto seguido Kirihara y Marui fueron callados y arrastrados pos Yanagi y Jackal respectivamente.

"Calma" pensaba Genichirou, mientras Yukimura les hacía señas con las manos y el carro subía otra vez.

-No necesitabas hacer las cosas que has hecho para conquistarme, Sanada… Tú ya lo has hecho hace mucho tiempo- dicho esto tomó sus manos- Gracias por cuidar de mí.

El corazón de Sanada latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento podría explotar y estaba tan tieso que parecía de piedra. Yukimura se acercó lentamente, hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. Permanecieron así un rato.

-Uy, esto da para largo.

-¡Akaya!

Sorprendido el sub-capitán se giró para darse cuenta que el carro ya se había detenido y que tenían a todos los titulares del Rikkaidai encima presenciando la escena. Alterado se levantó.

-¡Qué están haciendo! ¡Esto no es lo que creen!

-No, claro que no- respondió Nioh con sarcasmo

-¡Ese es nuestro buchou!- animaba Akaya

-¡Ustedes…!- Sanada estaba algo nervioso, pero Yukimura le tomó la mano y lo sacó de allí corriendo.

-¡Yukimura secuestró a Sanada!- Comentó Bunta, esta vez comiendo maní confitado

-Dejémoslos solos- Agregó Yanagi- Y Akaya, por favor, vístete de una vez.

Y así al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento, no cesaron las miradas cómplices y los comentarios entre los titulares, terminarían por destrozar la nula paciencia de su sub-capitán.

-Fuku-buchou ¿Cómo les fue ayer?- preguntó pícaro Kirihara, luego de que Nioh, Marui y Yanagi hicieran sus respectivos comentarios.

-¡Tarundoru!

Sí, Akaya sabía perfectamente como liberar la ira de Genichirou.


End file.
